


Warmth

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Mentioned Characters, Quadrant Vacillation, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 3 - Warmth





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 3 - Warmth

Catrox would never, ever ever admit out loud that she likes cuddling with her... Kismesis? Matesprit? Man they vacillated like nobody's damn business. Normally they were nippy and and pushy and full of fight. But times like this? Where Marria had tuckered herself out and wanted a snugglebuddy or whatever? Yeah Catrox would totally put up the token hissing but it was the best. Legs all tangled together and a mess of hair to bury her face in. Marria had strong arms too and that was kinda nice.  
She hated it when Catrox brought it up but her weird mutant Lowblood thing made her way warm. It was insanely cozy. Who wouldn't want to curl up with their own personal heating cushion of a troll? She was the best to sleep with and super hard to pull away from when it was time to roll out of the coon in the morning. Plus there was also the pailing. Marria just didn't want to admit that she had a thing for banging Highbloods. Not that she blamed her or anything, not wanting to put that one out there. Ferrus had been kind of a Royal Bulgehead to her. (Sure there was Laddon, but he was her proper matesprit so... Well he didn't count. Midblood and all.) That and she sort of talked up the whole 'killing all Highbloods' thing. As if.  
Marria would miss having a Cool Eel like Catrox to help her with her hot head.


End file.
